


Impulse

by bbhciaga



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, No Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 10:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19665955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbhciaga/pseuds/bbhciaga
Summary: Doh Kyungsoo is most known as, D.O, is the most loved Korean actor of his generation. May it be internationally or locally, he's the face of the industry at the age of 25. With having little to no haters and living a scandal-free life, everyone expects him to be the best. He's at the peak of his career where drama and movie deals are coming from all directions but the thing is he wants to enlist early and refuses the offer of their government, of not enlisting like the other actors. The whole South Korean population was devastated with his enlistment news and that includes his #1 fanboy, Kim Jongin.Kim Jongin or Kai is a graduating senior high student who kept his secret fanboy life to his sister who owns one of Kyungsoo’s biggest fan pages and probably knows more than an average fan. Months before the sad news, there were already rumors of Kyungsoo being spotted near the application center for military enlistment among the fan pages.He didn’t know what to do nor what to say but one thing was for sure. He was going to enlist too.





	Impulse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why?


End file.
